mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Liddell vs. Quinton Jackson 1
The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2003 Middleweight (205 lbs.) Grand Prix. Jackson won by corner stoppage, and went on to fight Wanderlei Silva in their first fight, later that same night. The Fight The first round began. The fighters exchanged jabs in the center of the ring. Jackson landed some body shots. There was a little blood on Liddell's nose now, presumably by a jab. Jackson missed a big uppercut. Jackson landed a pair of big strikes and missed another heavy uppercut. Liddell landed a hard leg kick and they clinched before breaking without taking any damage. Jackson landed a big right. Jackson landed another big right and another. Liddell landed a good right and then a combination. Jackson tried for another big right hook and another. Liddell landed a good left. Liddell landed a good leg kick. Jackson landed a good combination ended by the right hook and they clinched against the ropes. Jackson landed some good knees and then they now broke. Jackson landed a leg kick. Liddell landed a combination. Jackson landed another hurling right and Liddell was hurt and he clinched. They broke. Jackson's eye looked a bit swollen now. Jackson landed a body shot and they clinched. Liddell broke once more. Jackson landed another massive right. Jackson landed a big left. They clinched into the corner. Liddell landed some good knees. They broke. Jackson landed two big rights and missed another uppercut. They clinched into the ropes once more and Jackson went for the slam. The crowd roared. Liddell grabbed the guillotine to defend and fought away, backing off to the center of the ring. Jackson landed a leg kick. Jackson landed another flying right but not solidly. Jackson landed a big left followed by a big right and they clinched into the corner once more. Jackson landed a big knee to the body. Liddell broke and landed an uppercut. Jackson chased him, landing a big combination, and took Liddell down. The referee stood the fight up since it was against the ropes. The fight was restarted on the ground in the center. Jackson landed a right inside. Jackson pushed it towards the ropes, got Liddell's back, landed a knee to the kidney. Liddell got up. They clinched against the ropes and exchanged knees. One minute now remained in the first round. They broke. Liddell went down in the corner from a left. Jackson landed a knee to the face and a big right before they stood. Jackson landed another good right. Liddell struggled to hold on with thirty seconds remaining. Liddell looked exhausted as they broke. They clinched again against the ropes. Jackson got the takedown and the first round of the fight ended. The second round began. They clinched in the corner and Liddell landed a knee. Liddell went for the guillotine as his corner instructed him to 'stay on the head, work on the head'. Liddell fought out and landed a right. They clinched once more, again in the corner. They broke. Jackson tried another big uppercut. Jackson landed another big right. They clinched and Jackson landed a knee in the clinch. Jackson landed a massive uppercut and Liddell went down. He stood and Jackson got the takedown into half guard. Jackson landed some hard body punches. The crowd roared. Liddell was hurt. Jackson landed some elbows to the kidneys of Liddell. Jackson postured up and landed some ground-and-pound. The fight was ended by corner stoppage and Jackson walked away. Liddell stayed laying down in his corner.